Lonely days
by prince of darkness
Summary: HE loved HIM. HE was with ANOTHER. What happen when naruto finds that he actually likes the outcast gaara more than sasuke the one who brought him popularity and how will sasuke feel about this? read more story better than summary. R
1. Loveless dreamer

Oi! Prince of Darkness here this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy this is about my favorite pairing GaaraXNaruto the other pairing you will see in here is: SasukeXNaruto for those who review I will include a pairing of your wish in here as a side pairing, as a treat but hehe it will be like first come first serve or it can't throw off the story off or something… oh yeah I will gladly appreciate story ideas that can help me or what you would want O "

Prince: who wants to start it?

Kira: shouldn't you?

Prince: but I'm shy

Kira: fine me and you….

Prince/ Kira: let the story begin it gonna be short for a while because its only the beggining...

Loveless dreamer

Gaara's point of view:

_One slash, two slashes, three slashes, four slashes, it became a daily routine for me at least twice a day…ever since then_

I slid to the tile floor, wrist bleeding it took the pain away all the anger I felt about my drunken father's beatings, my siblings that didn't know I exist in their same world, and most of all 'killing my mother'I sat there letting a small smile appear asking why had death not come to finally set me free of my misery. Slowly letting the darkness began to consume me I felt calm…

MORNINGLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

"Gaara? Are you in there?" I quickly noticed the voice. It was 'loving' sister I had fallen asleep through the night in the bathroom. I quickly got up and grabbed bandages to wrap around my wrist. I started to wrap my wrist as SHE impatiently kept knocking on the door. "Hurry up its morning you don't want to miss you first day of school do you? And by the way dads asleep you can make it out of the house without getting you head cut off if you hurry remember the last time what happened when he caught you in the morning?"

Yeah I remembered… I looked at myself in the mirror and could see the perfectly drawn scar on my forehead spelling "love". Like any of that's true I feel sorry for any idiot who believes in that. I turned the knob of the door pulling the door accidentally making my sister, Temari, lose her balance causing her to fall on top of me. I wouldn't have yelped if her elbow hadn't hit my fresh cuts on my wrist. She turned to look at me strangely. I didn't want her to know that I cut myself I didn't know why but I just didn't. I pushed her off and began to run towards my room. I quickly opened the door and began stripping of my clothes a/n that sounds weird ox I was in my very awesome looking blue boxers with a long black sleeve shirt. The shirt looked okay I mean I could just wear a jacket and no one would notice the dried blood on the sleeve. I decided to grab my black jacket with black and white stripes on the sleeves. It would look good with my black long sleeve shirt. All I needed now was to look for pants. I couldn't really see any hung on the rack, but I'm sure I would find some in the pile of my father's clothes. I didn't really have many clothes my father feels like it would be a waste of money spending on me. And I wouldn't want new clothes on me he would probably get me something way over my size I mean all my clothes fits me loose enough as it is I can't get any shirt that would fit me tight. The sweater I stole from the girl still doesn't fit me well and she looked like she starved herself. The sweater looked better on me what can I say it had a red butterfly on a deep blue color on the sweater. I saw it hanging on the rack and decided to wear that one instead. I kicked the pile of clothes and ended up finding a pair of tight black jeans. I quickly slipped into them and got my ripped up book bag with bunch of pins keeping them together. And I was off to my first day of High school here in Konoha. Can't wait to see how this turns out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira: that's it?

Prince: no it's just gaara's chapter then next is naruto's

Kira: oh I get it is it going to have sasuke and naruto together like a couple

Prince: sure…I guess for you….

Kira: is there anything the readers should know?

Prince: Oh, yeah I don't know what the school should be call so please if you review tell me what you would want it named and I will put the one I liked best as the school and I say who it was brought by. I hope you and enjoyed, and review on your way out of the page

Xoxo

Prince

And kira as well thanks for being my guest for tonight.


	2. Perfect

Oi prince here! And I would like to welcome you to Naruto's chapter. I would like to thank the reviewers [Jess Anime it helped me out a LOT! And since I liked their idea for the high school it is now named Trinity High round of applause o yeah I don't think I put the ages they were so here you go:

Gaara: 14

Naruto: 16

Sasuke: 16

Random chats with guest: Kohaku

Kohaku: Do I introduce the story?

Prince: wait I have to do a disclaimer I forgot to do that last chapter.

Kohaku: fine -.-"

Prince: I don't own Naruto if you dense people haven't guessed if I did it would be different. Gaara would be with Naruto and Sasuke would have killed Sakura for my enjoyment…

Kohaku: Violent much…Anyways enjoy the story Lonely Day's Naruto's chapter! I love you Miki! Glomps Miki

Prince/Miki: they aren't supposed to know my name!

Kohaku: shhh story is starting.

Ch.2 Perfect

Naruto's point of view:

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep…Sasuke-kun is there a bomb in the box. We should get out of here before it explodes. What? I can't hear you. Sasuke the beeping is annoying me damnit shut up you stupid box!_

The light from the open ends of the blinds show through the window, waking me from my dream. 'that was an interesting dream Sasuke did look good in that black tuxedo though I wonder what that beeping was though'

_CRACK_

Damn…it was the alarm clock Jiraiya bought for me on my birthday. I wonder if its fixable? O well I should Sasuke if he knows how to fix alarm clocks.

_Oh no SASUKE!_

I forgot today I was supposed to meet him at the park we were going to walk together to Trinity High. Well I just have to look good for him then. What should I tell Sasuke 'sorry sasuke jiraiya was choking on his toast' no he knows I never see jiraiya in the mornings umm… 'o sasuke I was going to surprise you but this little girl was asking me for directions, but she wasn't very good with left and right so I decided to walk her to her destination myself' yeah that will work there must be people out there without a sense of left and right. Now what should I wear I should where the shirt he gave me on our first date it was perfect it was a black t-shirt with a swirl in the middle in red. It was the first time our lips touched I still remember he tasted of strawberries. The dark red pants would look good with the shirt. Well I should get going and take the clock with me. I should put it in my black purse [a/n man purse? As I walk down the stairs no sign of jiraiya probably left early for work.

My life story is basically a simple one, my parents died when I was younger in a horrible car crash I was only four and the only one who survived. I was later adopted by Jiraiya the head photographer in Yaoi weekly [a/n I bet kira's monthly magazine /inside joke/ I am currently junior in Trinity High School. I am also dating one of the most popular guys in our high school and in the WORLD! I am also one of the most popular all the girls constantly stalking me knowing they don't have a chance at all. Then there are the guys in which I am their first man crush. [a/n thats catchy People always feel sorry for me when they know I lost my parents, but really I have the most perfect life possible the privileges to be able to get away with anything the feeling you get when you are able to do the most meanest thing and the losers will just let it pass and say _'wow that guy actually noticed me'_

Oi Naruto! It was Sasuke.He looked so fine with the piercing in his ear and his awesome black outfit. I ran towards him and quickly put my lips upon his. He bites my lip and lets a little of my blood trickle down my lips. As I was about to open my mouth to let Sasuke's tongue in someone bumps into me and I quickly pull away.

It was a stupid red headed freshman with eye liner around his eyes. I bet he cut himself everyday saying he had no meaning to live. BLAH. I did the most logical thing anyone would do I flipped the kid off and everyone laughed around. They knew who I was, I am Naruto Uzamaki a somebody, not a nobody like him. I could do anything. I continued to laugh and then pressed my lips on Sasukes. I make a glance and notice a tear roll down his cheek. I bet he's going to cut himself tonight…oh, well it doesn't concern me. **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWCHAPTERS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kohaku: wow Kira was right they are short chapters.

Prince/Miki: well they are only introductions.

Kohaku: you know people are going to hate you for making Naruto into a jerk.

Prince/Miki: it's only the beginning I wanted to make a twist so don't be hating he's not going to be a jerk for long.

Kohaku: okay.

Prince/Miki: okay our nights over lets sat good bye Kohaku!

Kohaku: bye bye glomps miki.

Have a nice day!

I hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
